


Together Since the Beginning

by Paladin_Willa



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Fem!Keith, Fem!Lance, Fem!Matt - Freeform, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, Male!Allura, Male!Pidge, Maybe - Freeform, Multi, Pre-Kerberos Mission, Updates Will Be Slow, already working on three but now another in the works, fem!coran, fem!hunk - Freeform, fem!shiro - Freeform, ill figure that out, keith knew lance and they hated each other, medium burn for the ship, pidge talked to them when they found out about kerberos 'failing', shance, then it continues after it, they all knew each other at the garrison, they shared a room, we'll see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2018-11-08 23:38:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11092305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paladin_Willa/pseuds/Paladin_Willa
Summary: Lana and her best friend Hannah both wanted to get into the Garrison since they were younger. They get in and get into a rocky friendship with their roommate Kathryn. As time goes on they slowly become shaky friends, but then the Kerberos mission fails. From that, they meet Katie, a girl who was just banned trying to figure out what happened to her family. With their help, she gets in under the disguise of Pidge.Everything is mostly the same but Lance, Hunk and Keith are girls now and they meet the others before Voltron. their girl names are in the notes.ON HIATUS FOR TIME BEING





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s ANOTHER AU. Once again. Yesh. Ok, so, Lance, Hunk, Shiro and Keith are females here, will be told once they show up  
> Hunk - Hannah Garrett  
> Lance - Lana McClain  
> Keith - Kathryn (Kath for short) Kogane  
> Shiro - Taki ‘Shira’ Shirogane  
> Matt - Mattie Holt  
> Come talk to me about anything!  
> Tumblr: paladinwilla  
> Twitter: Paladin Willa

Lana shuffled through the mail and soon came across an envelope. A smile broke across her face at its sight and she ran into the kitchen where her mother was. “I got a letter from the Garrison!” she shouted and her mom and older siblings looked over at her from the table. “I’m gonna go get Hannah!” her mom nodded and she ran from their house and across the ranch style homes. All around where houses filled with all her relatives of aunts, uncles and cousins. As she ran through those out playing or relaxing waved to her and she waved back.

She soon made it to the road leading to town and looked across where Hannah’s house was. The Samoan family moved in when Lana was young and the two hit it off. Both the families became friends because of it. Lana pulled her keys out and grabbed the extra key for Hannah’s house that they gave her a few years ago that was customized with their picture from the beach visit. She opened the door and went to the kitchen where Hannah’s mom was bustling about making tea. “Hey, Mrs. Garrett! Where’s Hannah?” she asked and Mrs. Garrett looked over her shoulder and smiled.

“Up in her room sweetie,” she replied and Lana nodded before running up the stairs. She soon made it to Hannah’s room. She pushed open the door and there at the desk was Hannah fiddling with some tech and beside her was an envelope.

“Hannah! Guess what arrived!” she shouted and Hannah looked up to see Lana waving the envelope.

“I assumed so,” she replied picking up her own and Lana smiled.

“Together?’ Lana asked and Hannah nodded.

“Together,” they then slowly opened the envelope to not risk damaging the papers inside. They pulled the papers out and Lana sqealled in delight at seeing she got in with the scholarship since they needed help with money. Lana then looked up to see Hannah smiling happily herself. “I got in!”

“So did I!” Lana shouted and the two grabbed each other's hands and started squealing while jumping around.

“Please stop jumping girls otherwise you’ll wake Aaden up! He’s not feeling well,” the two looked at each other and immediately stopped. They knew Hannah’s younger brother was coming down with something and wanted him to get better.

“Sorry, mom,” Hannah called down.

“I’m in the beginners pilot class. What about you?” Lana asked with a smile and Hannah returned it.

“Engineering classes!” she said and Lana smiled.

“Awesome,” she then looked at Hannah before turning around. “Come on! We gotta tell our families!” she started going down the steps back downstairs and looked excitedly at Hannah’s mom and dad. The dad had returned while they were upstairs talking.

“Mom!” Hannah called. “Dad!” once she saw her dad too and her smile grew. “We got in!” she said and they both smiled before going forward and pulling them into a hug.

“We knew you would, meli. You too, Lana,” Mrs. Garrett said and Lana laughed at that.

“You did say it,” she said and both nodded before letting them go. “Now to my family!” Lana called grabbing Hannah’s hand and pulling the big girl behind her while her parents laughed. They run out of the house and across the street towards the ranch and Lana waved the letter. “Guys! I have great news!” she called and her relations looked up but went back to what they were doing, knowing they’d be told by someone after her family was told. They both entered Lana’s house and her family was already gathered in the family room and they stopped in front of the fireplace.

“So…..?” Mrs. McClain trailed off and Lana smiled. She looked over at her older siblings, Layla and James and her smile grew bigger.

“We got in!” she cried and everyone cheered coming in for a hug. Soon they broke off and her dad went outside to tell everyone else. They heard shouts and knew the relatives were excited as well for them.

“We are doing a family barbeque tonight!” Mrs. McClain said and everyone dashed looking to see if they had everything needed while only Layla and James stayed behind. They went forward and pulled Lana into a hug of their own.

“Guys!” Lana whined when they tightened their hold on her. They soon let her go but kept their hands on her shoulders. “What was that about?”

“We’re just so proud of you,” Layla said and Lana smiled at her.

“I can tell,” she said and Hannah nodded behind her. Layla turned to James who nodded.

“We’ll see you tonight,” James said then turned to where their mom was. “Mom, me and Layla are going to the store!” he called and she popped her head through the door frame.

“You are?” she asked and James nodded. “Come here quickly,” she said and he went in to make sure she knew what they were doing.

“Be good while we’re gone, Lana,” Layla said grabbing their dad’s truck keys and Lana nodded with a roll of her deep blue eyes.

“What trouble? We’re surrounded by people that’ll keep us busy,” Lana replied and Layla laughed.

“Knowing you, you’d figure a way,” she replied as James came out and Lana placed a hand on her waist were her cargo pants laid, her short baseball tee rustled up revealing more of her stomach.

“You would,” James agreed and Lana just scoffed while Hannah laughed her agreeance.

“Bye,” Layla called and the two were out the door while Lana smirked.

“Dears, why don’t you play some games. We’ll do the work since this party’s for you and Hannah,” Mrs. McClain said and Lana nodded.

“Alright. Is Hannah’s family coming?” she called.

“Of course they are. Why would you need to ask? Your father’s out telling them as we speak,” she replied and Lana nodded.

“Skyrim?” she suggested and Hannah nodded. They went over to the TV and turned the xbox on. Soon, Hannah was making her character go on one of the many quests while Lana shouted encouragement and helped when she could. “No, you gotta get the draugrs to follow into the hall!” Lana shouted as Hannah fought in the circle room on an island. Hannah quickly did as told and right as she defeated the last one and started looting them, the front door opened and Layla, James and Hannah’s family came in.

“Save you game, dears! Everything’s done!” Mrs. McClain called and Lana nodded.

“Be there in a minute!” she yelled and heard one of her younger siblings start counting. “That’s not how you do it, Evie! It’s one thousand one!” she yelled out as Hannah saved the game and they turned the TV off before going outside. As they walked she heard her older siblings laugh at the correction. They exit the back door and everyone yells out with cheers.

“Congratulations!” the cheer rang out and the two laughed as they were once again pulled into a hug by Lana’s other relatives. They soon were sitting at a picnic table and both James and layla came to them holding a bag. “This is from us, the family did help though,” Layla said holding the bag out. “Think of it as a combined congratulations and late birthday present,” she finished and Lana laughed slightly since she knew they had a thought for a present but couldn’t for her birthday a week ago in July.

“Ok,” Lana said and looked over to see Aaden handing Hannah a present. She quickly pulled the tissue paper out and pulled out the green cargo jacket she’s been looking at for a while. There was a big white hood that could come off with orange band on the sleeves that looked to have been added on. She looked up in disbelief to her siblings since she knew the jacket cost a lot. “You got me this?” she asked and they nodded.

“We knew you really wanted this jacket and decided to get it. We’ve been saving up since June and well, with you getting in, this had us pulling a bit more from our own pockets. We added the orange bands since we knew you’d like a pop of color on it,” Layla explained and James nodded. Lana looked between the two then shot up and hugged them tightly.

“Thank you!” she whispered and her two older siblings laughed as they tightened their hug before letting go of her. Lana sat back down and turned to see Hannah hugging her brother while in a box was a long, thin orange cloth. “What's that?” she asked once Hannah was sitting again and she grinned.

“A headband to keep hair from getting into my eyes and keep sweat out too should it get hot in the room,” she said with a smile and handed it to Lana who grinned as she placed it on her friend's forehead and tied it in a bow under her ponytail.

“Don't see how that'll help but, as long as your happy with it,” Lana said with a shrug when she saw Hannah's bangs simply rest on top of the cloth.

“It's the thought that counts,” she replied and Lana nodded agreement.

**XXX Two Weeks Later XXX**

Lana looked around the entrance as Hannah hugged everyone goodbye. Anticipation and nerves settled in her gut as she looked at the big military building with a couple smaller ones by it in the desert with other new students while old ones walked in, some helping new ones out. “Can’t believe this is actually happening,” she whispered once Hannah stepped up to her and she nodded agreement. She turned around and waved to her family as they drove off along with Hannah’s. In the distance she see a familiar face, black hair done in a side undercut, two inches all around her left ear and rest going past her shoulders was Taki Shirogane. The Garrisons youngest pilot. The golden girl that actually inspired Lana to try going to the Garrison.

Lana started tapping Hannah and pointed over at him. “That’s Taki Shirogane! The Garrisons youngest pilot!” she squealed in delight quietly. “She’s my hero!” she continued and they stared a little more and saw that she was talking to a girl that looked about their age.

“Cool. You could try talking to her and introduce yourself,” Hannah suggested.

“I can’t! She wouldn’t care about some no body. Sure I got in on a Scholarship but who cares. I’m sure a good portion of others did too,” she said dejectedly before jerking her head to the doors before Hannah could speak up. ‘C’mon, let’s go get our room assignments and uniforms,” she swung her backpack up and then grabbed her old sports bag that held more cloths and other things. Hannah did the same and they walked into the building and found a professor holding papers waiting to tell new students where they’d go.

“Are you the person who will tell us where we’re going?” she asked and the man nodded.

“Professor Montgomery at your service. What are your names, girls?” the tall man asked kindly and the two smiled.

“Lana McClain,” Lana started.

“And Hannah Garrett,” Hannah finished and the man riffled through his papers.

“Looks like you two are sharing a room with one other cadet. You have your uniforms already in the room with a few spares should they get dirty or something happens to them. Follow me,” he said and the two follow him down halls toward the dorms that are by the cafeteria. They soon arrived outside the room that had a small plate with a number then their names underneath in small print. “Today you’ll be allowed to roam around and get yourself acquainted with your surroundings. Tomorrow you’ll get your classes and a map to help you find your way. And finally, lunch is at noon and dinner will be at seven thirty. Have a good day, girls,” Montgomery then left and the two girls shared a look before smiling as they looked to the door.

“He’s chill,” Lana said and Hannah nodded agreement. “Hmm, our other roommate is some girl named Kathryn Kogane,” she said before opening the door and walking inside. There was a common room where they could lounge after all their school work was done with a TV on a wall with a couch and a couple seats around it. To the side was a small pantry and and refrigerator where they could keep snacks and drinks and a microwave should they want to heat up any food like popcorn or frozen meals from home and finally there were a couple desks for them to use  with shelving over it for books.

Leading off from the main room was two doors, one was a bathroom while the other was the bedroom. They went into bedroom and saw that is was decent sized with three twin sized beds, by each one was a nightstand with a clock. Then by each bed was a closet that had storage for their bags and socks and undergarments. They opened the closets and saw that each already had the uniforms inside and looked to see if there were names in them and beneath them, were a couple boxes written in both English and Samoan. “Found yours, Hannah,” Lana called.

“This here is Kathryn's,” Hannah called by the closest across from where Lana was standing. “That just leaves the one opposite the door,” Hannah finished and Lana nodded going over to the bed and opened the closet. And there was her uniform labeled.

“Well, let’s get to unpacking,” Lana called bringing her backpack and sports bag to the closet and started getting things out and putting them away, occasionally leaving the room to go to the bathroom when she found something hygienic. They worked quietly and soon they were almost done.

Lana grabbed the last of the books from the box in her closet when they heard a door open. She quickly set them onto the nightstand by her bed and went out into the main room while Hannah continued unpacking. Standing there in the doorway was Kathryn with Taki behind her. A strained smile made its way to Lana’s face before she waved to them. “Hey, you must be Kathryn, I’m Lana. My friend back in the room is Hannah. Nice to meet you,” she held her hand out and Kathryn looked at it. Behind her, Taki shook her head and nudged her.

She looked back at hier and she nodded with a smile. “Shake it,” she said and Kathryn looked back to Lana and grabbed her hand and shook it briefly before letting go and walking into the room and headed over to the beds.

“Your bed and closet is the bed to the left of the door!” Lana called as Kathryn entered the bedroom and slammed the door. “Uh,” she looked back to her hero Taki and she shrugged.

“Sorry about her. My sister can be very…..” Taki started looking back at Lana, “anti-social. She’ll come around,” she finished and Lana stared slack jawed at her.

“She’s your sister?” she asked and Taki nodded. “But her last name isn’t the same as yours,” Lana pointed out and Taki shrugged.

“She wanted to keep her dad's last name since he died a few years ago and they were close,” she explained. “I have to go. Nice meeting you, Lana. Please tell Kath that if she needs anything to talk to me,” she said and Lana nodded. Taki nodded back and left down the hall, waving to any cadet that waved to hier.

“Wow.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here’s the next chap! Sorry ‘bout the large delay. It prob gonna happen often, just bein honest that there will most likely be huge delays. Ok, so if you have any questions feel free to ask in comments or through these:  
> Tumblr: paladinwilla  
> Twitter: Paladin Willa

Lana closed her textbook with a sigh, slouching at the desk she was sitting at. “Who knew pilots needed to know the same thing as engineers,” she said and Hannah laughed.

“If you ever need help, don’t be afraid to ask,” she called from the couch, having already finished her homework.

“I know, you smarty,” Lana teased getting up and going to the couch and sitting beside her. She pushed a strand of hair back over her shoulder, brushing one of her piercings. “Whatcha doin?” she asked as Hannah started messing with remotes and soon the wii theme started.

“This,” she answered with a smirk. “Wanna have a go?” she asked pulling out another remote in the wii wheel as she pressed the mario kart option.

“Sure do,” she grabbed the pro-offered remote and they started racing. They played for an hour before Kathryn emerged from the bedroom. “Finished your homework?” Lana called looking over at her. Kathryn glared at the two of them as she went over to the fridge and pulled out a soda.

“Shouldn’t you be doing your work?” she countered, popping the soda open. Lana scowled as she stood up and went over to Kathryn, pushing her back slightly.

“I finished my homework because I actually pay attention and ask for help from people when I need it, unlike you, who seems to think you’re above everyone else. Get off your high and mighty horse and actually get to know people or at least not assume from them relaxing that they didn’t do their work. Unlike you probably, me and Hannah had to work to get a Scholarship here because of financial issues,” Lana ranted pushing Kathryn back until her back hit the counter. Hannah watched from the couch in surprise, she hasn’t seen her friend blow up in the longest time, it’s scary to see the normally happy, go-with-the-flow girl upset.

Kathryn stared surprised too at Lana, haven’t seen this side before in the weeks they’ve roomed together. In all of the three months at the Garrison, she hasn’t seen her other two roommates get upset or work, always in the bedrooms or with Taki doing stuff. She glanced over at the other girl and saw how she also looked upset. “What, you think I don’t work hard?” Kathryn demanded, face set in a scowl.

“I just think you think it’s beneath you to ask for help,” Lana replied.

“You think your so special don’t you. Just because you got a scholarship to the Garrison doesn’t mean your better. You just got the grades, that doesn’t mean your going to be a good pilot,” Kathryn growled and she instantly knew she said something bad as Lana’s eyes got glassy.

“You jerk,” she said. “I’ve had to work two jobs for two years to get enough money to pay for the textbooks, meals and uniform for the next four years here while doing extra work to get the grades needed to get this scholarship so that my family can afford to send me here since I wanted for as long as I remember to fly. So you have no right to tell me that you think I’m stuck up for relaxing after working on homework two hours straight to make sure I stay at the Garrison. You know nothing about me or my friend so why don’t you leave us alone, jerk,” Lana then twisted on her heel and walked to the bedroom before Kathryn could reply.

“That wasn’t cool, Kathryn. You need to learn to not judge based on appearances, or first actions. Learn about them before you make any judgements. Otherwise you won’t make any friends,” Hannah said getting up to go into the bedroom. “If you wish to even have Lana not ignore you, you better apologize soon,” she then went to the door and placed her hand on the nob.

“Wait!” she called out and Hannah looked over at her. “I-um…-I’m sorry,” she rushed out. “I shouldn’t have assumed,” she said and Hannah’s glare tapered off.

“I forgive you. But, next time, it won’t be that easy. Getting Lana’s forgiveness though……,” Hannah said glancing at the door. “It’s going to be tough. You hit a sore spot with her. She had help from me, her family, family friends, and neighbors. They all helped make sure she understood everything needed for the test and then they gave her odd jobs along with her two jobs. One was a full time job while the other part time. Most week nights, she got at most three hours sleep. She worked herself exhausted, during summer, her family forced her to stop taking long hours at the full time. She’s probably one of the most hard-working, dedicated student here. You have your work cut out for you to get Lana even talking,” Hannah explained before turning back to the door and entered the room.

As the door shut behind Hannah, Kathryn caught  the sounds of someone sniffling. Her gut twisted in guilt at the thought of being the reason why Lana was almost crying. She banged her fist against her head before sighing. She walked from her dorm and down the hall, anyone that was lingering around in the halls left her be as they saw her scowl. Kathryn soon made it to the newly hired\upper student's dorm. She went to Shira’s room and knocked harshly against it, the sound resounding down the hall.

The door opened to show Shira with her roommate Mattie sitting at a desk typing. “What’s up, Kath?” Shira asked stepping aside for her. Mattie looked up as Kath came into the room before going back to her task. Shira finished unbuttoning her official Garrison pilot jacket. She went into the bathroom to get into her pj’s as Kath sat heavily into the couch.

“I messed up, big time,” she called and Shira stuck her head out the door and tilted it to the side.

“How?” she asked and Mattie looked over also confused. She then leaned back into the bathroom and quickly finished changing.

“You know my roommates?” she asked and Shira nodded as she finished pulling her shirt down.

“Ya, Hannah, the big build samoan girl that’s a engineer prodigy and, Lana, the lean, cuban girl that seems very nice and understanding?” she asked for confirmation and Kath nodded agreement with a tiny smile at how Shira identified them.

“Ya, them. I was stupid and judged based on the impressions I got from them from my ‘bad’ timing,” she explained doing air quotes before flopping down onto the couch.

“What did you say?” Shira asked, Kath raised her legs for Shira before placing them back down onto Shira’s lap.

“Said Lana wouldn’t be a good pilot, that her scholarship didn’t mean much, insinuated that she didn’t work hard and that she didn’t have to push herself to get in,” Kath explained. “I’m so stupid!” she then whacked her head again and Shira sighed.

“What about Hannah?” she asked and Kath shrugged slightly.

“Kinda the same but just that she wasn’t hard working,” Kath explained. “I apologized to her and she forgave me, but she’s still upset, I can tell. Lana though, I’m not sure about. Hannah said it’s going to be difficult, I don’t know what I’m going to do,” Kath groaned. Shira patted Kath’s leg with a small smile.

“Well, do you know anything about Lana to help you apologize?” Shira asked and Kath shook her head in defeat.

“No, hence why I’m here. I don’t know what to do. Even you have more knowledge than me since you saw her application!” she shouted in frustration. A small laugh left Shira’s lips at that.

“You really should have tried getting to know them,” she commented and Kath glared at her as Mattie nodded agreement.

“Can’t you give me some tips to help apologize?” she asked and Shira shook her head.

“Tell her the truth. Tell her your sorry, that you shouldn’t have assumed or said what you said,” she tried and Kath nodded slowly.

“Maybe,” Kath replied swinging her legs off the couch. “If that doesn’t work, be prepared for me to return with a blanket,” she said standing up and Shira nodded.

“Of course,” Shira called as Kath went through the door. “This should be interesting,” she said and Mattie nodded agreement.

Kath walked down the slowly emptying halls back to her dorm. She soon made it to her room that held their last names on the door. She pressed the pad and the door hissed open. She stepped inside and closed the door before looking around. The room was like it was when she left, the tv glowing lightly across the room with the pause menu up, its melody echoing softly. The wii remotes laid abandoned on the couch. Finally, the textbook laid skewed across the desk were Lana presumably finished her homework, notebook and homework pages sticking out of its pages.

A sigh pulled itself from Kath’s lips as she walked to the bedroom and pressed her ear to the door. Faint mumbling of talking came through and she could just barely make out sniffling. Kath bit her lip and raised her fist, knocking it against the door. The knock resounded before once more only the faint theme music continued. The was pulled open showing Lana glaring with teary, red eyes and flushed cheeks. “What to do you want?” she demanded.

“I-uh….,” she stuttered and Lana’s glare intensified. “I’m sorry, ok? I know what I said was wrong and mean and arrogant. I admit that I was being stupid. I shouldn’t have assumed anything about you or how you act without getting to know you first,” she said and Lana stared at her slightly agape. Her mouth hung open slightly in shock before she shook her head.

“So…?” she asked.

“Will accept my apology?” Kath asked and Lana scowled while Hannah side eyed them.

“Fine,” she said dismissively before turning to Hanna  in the room. “I’m going to shower then go to bed,” she walked to her bed and closet and pulled out some pj’s before leaving the room and going to the bathroom. Kath turned back to Hannah, a question in her eyes and Hannah gave a slight smile.

“Well, she might talk to you,” Hannah replied shooing Kath back to close the door. The door soon opened and showed Hannah dressed in her own pj’s and Kath went in, shooing Hannah out to change herself. As she pulled on her bottoms then her top, she couldn’t help but think, _this is going to be interesting_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is short but IM JUST SO DONE WITH MY LIFE!! My laptop has decided its had enough and its screen is rebelling now so this chap is cut short. I’ll edit this prob later if i remember if my lazy not wanting to get me a new laptop parents finally go and help me get a new one. Which prob wont be for a few days since grandpa apparently wont be satisfied with two people home. So ya, im frustrated and wont be typing for a little bc of them. Dont get me wrong, i love my grandpa, but im sick of my parents comin up with lazy, horrible, no good excuses as to why we cant do it yet.


	3. Note

I'm goin on HAITUS for an indefinite time because of personal reasons. So no fic will be posted or updated for that time, i'm sorry for those who have been waiting for updates. im very sorry bit because of hate im not in a good emotional state to write so please be patient with me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I LIVE!!!(mushu gif) Sorry for the very long wait, but as I said, I needed time to heal and I’m better. I’m not healed all the way, that would take years to do, but I’m definitely better. And let me say, thank you for all the kind messages from you guys! Those really helped me get better seeing that so many of you cared about my mental health. So, thank you. This is dedicated to those you reached out and wished me luck, you know who you are. And, fair warning, updates for all my fics will still be slow because of school. Just warning you, school can be so draining some days. Luv ya!!  
> Tumblr: paladinwilla  
> Twitter: @paladinwilla

Lana sighed in relief as she sank into the tub. On her face was a facial mask Lyla got her and her hair was wrapped up as a conditioning treatment worked its magic. The past week had been hard, what with the tension that filled the room when her and Kathryn were ever in the same room. Both Taki and Mattie had also come up to her and asked what’s going on. She told them that she forgave Kathryn but it doesn’t erase what happened. She’ll admit though that Kathryn had been trying to get to know them better, but it was still hard for her.

A sigh pulled itself from her. She knew that the tension was from her not really talking to Kathryn but she needed time. She was grateful that Kathryn seemed to get that and not push if she waved the girl off, she seemed to know that Lana would talk to her once she was ready. Hannah seemed to get that too since on occasion she pulled Kathryn away when the girl didn’t get that she wanted to be alone.

She glanced to the side and saw her small kit of nail polish she got for Christmas and smiled. She wanted to get along with Kathryn but didn’t know how. Maybe if she tried having a small relaxation party with Kathryn and Hannah, they could finally become sorta friends. With that thought she finished her bath and rinsed out her hair then washed her face off before applying moisturizer. She then got into her most comfy outfit and grabbed her nail polish and facial kits and walked out. She placed them on the coffee table there. She then pushed the couch back a bit to allow space and soon went into the bedroom and grabbed both hers and Hannah’s blankets and placed them on the ground.

Both Hannah and Kathryn were in the cafeteria getting their Saturday breakfast, which was a treat since the chefs made everyone pancakes instead of the usual cereal or oatmeal over the week. She then went over to the pantry and pulled out some of the treats they got during their break for Thanksgiving two weeks ago, right after the fight then apology. In it was all sorts of foods, both she and Hannah brought back snacks that they had when they were young and Kathryn did the same thing. Inside were various Samoan, Cuban, and both Japanese and Korean snacks and items to make food. She attributed the Japanese things from Kathryn being adopted by the Shirogane's.

She then pulled some items from both her and Hannah’s stash that she knew were sweet and placed them on the table. She then went back and looked through the Japanese and Korean ones to see what Kathryn might appreciate and found one that seemed to be eaten the most. After placing them on the table, she went over to the fridge and pulled out a container of Ponche Habana and poured a bit into a cup to drink.

She knew it was a good thought to get the recipe from her parents since this container they gave her was running out. When she first whipped it out for them to drink when they returned, Kathryn had been wary until she was told it was basically fruit punch but with a bit of a kick because of the ginger ale. She quickly finished the drink and watched the cup before walking over to the floor and sat down. While she waited, she pulled out all her nail polish and placed it on the table then did the same with her makeup. Inside her makeup kit was also Hannah’s since the girl only had a few things.

She had quite a bit because of some theatre plays, cosplays and costumes required different colors. So now she had quite the makeup kit that was only the best brands she could get that were also reasonably priced. She sat waiting and soon the door opened and she stood with a bright smile. “Guys!” she called and the two looked over at her curiously. “We’re having a relaxation day! I got out snacks, I figured Kathryn you’d like to have your sa-enggang mahtt junebyungg-” she stumbled. “The Ginger Flavored Crackers,” she said and Kathryn smiled at her.

“That’s...sweet,” she said at last while Hannah smiled brightly.

“I also put out your Keke fa’i, that means Banana cake, Kathryn,” Lana said and Kathryn nodded thanks while Hannah went forward and put a small piece and ate it. “Lastly is my favorite from Cuba, Natilla, its basically a Custard that tastes like cinnamon and vanilla,” she said pulling a spoon out and scooping some onto a plate and immediately started eating some with a hum. Hannah grabbed a plate and placed some of her Keke fa’i and the Natilla onto the plate and ate a bit while Kathryn awkwardly stood there. “Take some,” Lana said and Kathryn went forward and got the crackers Lana pulled out then hesitantly got some of the other items when pushed to her by Lana and Hannah.

“This is really good,” Kathryn said after taking a bit from the custard and Lana smirked.

“Of course it is! My mamá and abuela made it before I came back!” Lana said and Hannah laughed at that.

“They do make tasty stuff,” Hannah agreed while Kathryn tilted her head in confusion.

“Abuela?” she asked and Lana looked over at her.

“Grandma,” she explained and Kathryn nodded understanding. “If it makes you feel better you could have Taki come over,” Lana said and Kathryn smiled gratefully. “If you do, get her to bring her makeup and nail polish, I’m not using all of my stuff on you guys,” she said with a smile and Kathryn nodded.

“Of course, could her friend Mattie come?” she asked as she pulled out her cell and Lana nodded after a bit while she chewed one of the crackers. “Hey, Shira,” she said once Shira answered.

“ _What’s up?_ ” Shira asked.

“Lana is having a relaxation party, which is just us so far, but she said I could have you come over along with Mattie if you guys want,” Kathryn said and she heard Shira laugh.

“ _Sure, we’ll come over,_ ” she said and Kathryn smiled.

“Cool, make sure to bring your own makeup and nail polish. If you want, you can bring your own snacks to, we already have this banana cake, custard and my saenggang maht junbyung,” Kath said and she heard Shira talking to someone.

“ _We’ll be bringing some Neapolitan Honey Balls,_ ” she said and Kath smiled.

“Awesome, see you in a few Shira,” she called and then hung up, walking back to the others with a smile. “Shira and Mattie will be here in a few,” she said and the two smiled before a look of confusion went onto Lana’s face.

“Shira?” she asked.

“Taki, she lets everyone call her Shira if they want to. I imagine she’d be fine with you two calling her Shira,” Kathryn said and the two nodded with a smile. “Ah, my friends call me Kath, well, one friend,” she said and the two quieted when they heard that before smiling brightly at her.

“Awesome!” Lana yelled going forward to hug. Right as her arms go around Kath, the teen went stiff, not used to anyone but Shira hugging her. Lana felt Kath stiffen and then started to pull back only for Kath to wrap her own arms around Lana.

“I-uh, I don’t get hugged much,” she admitted and Lana laughed.

“Well, your definitely in for it then, me and Hannah are real huggers,” Lana said and Hannah shouted her agreement.

“We are!” Hannah said as she grabbed another cracker. “And these are delicious!” Hannah shouted and Kath laughed at that.

“They are,” Kath said. “They’re bringing Neapolitan Honey Balls.”

“Oh!! Those sound good!” Hannah said and Lana nodded agreement.

“They are,” she said and the two hummed in excitement.

“Well, while we wait why don’t we get started!” Lana shouted and pulled out a container of Revlon, number 740, _Get Reddy_. “I thought this would be a good color for you, since you have quite a few red items and its muted, and it has sparkles but this was my only muted red, sooooo, ya,” Lana explained and Kath smiled.

“That’s nice. Thank you,” Kath replied and Lana nodded.

“I thought this could be Shira’s, _Birefringence_ . I got it on Etsy and its a Ultra Chrome Color shifting polish that changes into blue, purple, red, green, yellow, and orange. Mine will be _Carioca Crush_ , by Revlon also. Hannah’s will have _I Just Can’t Cope_ from Nail Lacquer. Mattie, I’m not sure, she can choose from either my supply, Shira’s supply or her own if she does this sort of thing. Shira can also choose but I feel that she would look nice with _Birefringence_ ,” Lana said holding her hands up defensively while also surrendering. A laugh bubbled out of Kath and Hannah soon joined and after a bit they heard Lana giggle slightly at how ridiculous it was.

“She’ll appreciate it,” Kath said and Lana smiled.

“Let’s start,” Lana said moving Kath to the coffee table and resting her hands on a paper towel. She then quickly shook the bottle of _Get Reddy_. She the twirled the cap off and quickly brushed the polish brush against the edge to make sure there wasn’t excess amount. She then started putting it on with light touches. She soon finished one hand, planning on doing a second coat once it was dry, and right then as she pulled the brush away from Kath’s pinky did they hear a knock. “Hannah?”

“Coming!” Hannah shouted to the people on the other side as she stood up. They were still in their pj’s that they all had which was old tank tops and some form of bottoms, currently they all wore pj pants since it was getting colder as it was then early December. Both Hannah and Lana had on festive bottoms, Hannah had Santa Claus with snowflakes while Lana had reindeer. Kath had on worn red and green plaid. “Taki, Mattie! Welcome!” Hannah greeted.

“Welcome also!” Lana yelled as she stood up herself. Both Mattie and Taki had on festive like pj’s too. Taki was wearing was seemed like an old pink-purple tank top with the words ‘ _Make Your Dreams Happen_ ’ across it paired with blue pj bottoms with snowflakes. Mattie was wearing a thick nightgown made to look like Santa’s coat with red pj bottoms underneath. Both were wearing elf slippers. “Nice elf slippers,” she commented and a faint pink dusted across Taki’s cheeks while Mattie gave a small scowl-pout.

“My little brother was Santa’s helper last year and mom decided to have us all wear elf shoes. I made Shira get some too,” Mattie explained and Lana laughed brightly at that as the two came in, Hannah leading Mattie to the coffee table to place her plate of Neapolitan Honey Balls down. Taki stood by the door for a moment before lifting her bag of nail polish and makeup.

“Where should I put these?” she asked rubbing the back of her neck and Lana laughed again with Kath joining in.

“On the coffee table too. And I like your shirt, very positive,” she commented going back over to sit down with Kath in front of her.

“Uh, thanks. My mom got me it,” Taki said. “And, uh, you guys can call me Shira, I prefer it over Taki,” she continued and Lana hummed.

“Doesn’t Taki mean waterfall?” she asked suddenly and Shira’s eyes widened.

“Ya, how do you know that?” she asked.

“My brothers’ wife took Japanese while in Medical school with him. She told us names that were pretty or interesting to her and Taki was one of them,” Lana explained.

“What’s your brothers name?” Shira asked as she sat down to the side between Kath and Lana.

“James. He’s a doctor. He married a nice English woman named Victoria. They’ve been married for two months now and she’s already pregnant. He promised I could help name the baby,” Lana said happily as she painted Kath’s other hand before going over the first again, giving it a solid color. “But I’m closer to my sister Lyla. But not by much. We all hung out together when we were younger. Right, Hannah?” Lana asked and Hannah hummed.

“Yup. Remember when James mixed up your and Lyla’s presents?” she asked as Mattie went through the polishes available.

“Yes! That was hilarious. The look on Lyla’s face when she opened the Ocean Life book!” Lana started saying but then broke up laughing along with Hannah as they thought about the mix up.

“Your into Ocean biology?” Mattie asked as she pulled out a shimmery green polish from Shira’s bag.

“Ya, I love going to the beach when I can. Lyla loves writing and filming. She’s working on season 2 of _Star Light_ as we speak. Did you know she wrote the book too!” Lana exclaimed.

“Really!? I _love_ ‘ _Star Light_ ’!” Mattie gushed and Shira hummed her agreement. “So the author at the bottom, L. Gunderson, is actually Lyla McClain, up-and-coming Director?”

“Yes! She’s gonna have new books published soon along with her first one since everyone likes her so much and put her actual name. She knew if someone looked up McClain, they’d only see one male and see his name starts with a J, so she just changed the last name,” Lana explained.

“Whoa, that’s awesome,” Shira said and Lana smirked.

“So you like _Star Light_? Both the book and movie,” Lana asked.

“Ya, both are really good. I was wondering how the show was so on point with the book. Now I know, they’re one and the same,” Shira said. Lana then she smirked.

“I made the main character, the Prophet and hero, Ikoe,” she bragged and Shira, Mattie, AND Kath all gasped.

“You did!?” Mattie asked.

“Before I answer, Kath, you like _Star Light_?”

“I blame Shira,” was all Kath said which had Shira laughing.

“That’s basically a yes,” Shira said.

“And, yes I did. I made her for a fic I was writing because, why not? Who doesn’t at some point make a fic and then decide to make a OC? Lyla like my OC so much she asked and I said yes. Didn’t the book say?” she asked, she vaguely recalled the book saying something about her.

“Ya, it said ‘And thanks to my little sister, L, who helped me make these amazing characters.’,” Shira said.

“Ya, I’m L,” Lana said and Mattie whistled.

“I’m so gonna be here more often to pry your brain,” she said and Lana laughed as she nodded.  
“Sure, you both can come over. And, if you want, I could get you copies of the first book with signature,” she said and all three nodded.

“That would be amazing!” Shira gushed and Lana giggled at seeing the usually professional girl be so loose.

“I’ll get it over the next break. If your lucky, she’ll give you a preview of the next book that’ll come out before season 2,” Lana continued and the three looked extremely happy at her. “You next Shira! I have this polish as a suggestion since it seems like it’d fit,” she lifted the bottle of _Birefringence_ , “but if you want you could choose a different one.”

“I like it,” Shira said as she moved the small bottle around and saw different colors. Lana smiled and uncapped the bottle as Shiro settled herself on the blankets. They continued like that for the morning, chatting and painting each others nails while also talking about their families.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here’s the chap! It’s pretty fluffy and happy. It’s cute too, I like it. And a makeshift spa\sleepover too! I so want to do that, it sounds like so much fun! So, again, I’d like to thank those that sent nice words. Also, again, school will make updates slow except for this semi mass fic update. But my break is next week so I should hopefully be able to a few updates. We’ll see tho. LUV YA YOU AMAZING READERS!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know if the lack of comments is good or not. I’m gonna pretend it means good. So here’s the next chap! If your wondering, I am making a book called Star Light! Feel free to ask me any questions or just plainly talk to me through the comments or:  
> Tumblr: paladinwilla  
> Twitter: @paladinwilla!

Lana tapped a nail against the counter as she listened to Shira and Mattie talking about things that happened in the show. “Right?” Mattie asked turning to Lana. Lana tilted her head.

“Well, it’s fiction. Lyla wrote it that the spirit of the first prophet with every prophet since would go into the next one to provide advice should they be asked. From what I can get from the book, show, and my sister, it sounds like it was always a royal that was a prophet. I asked her and she said that it would be explained in both the next book and season two,” Lana said answering the question about the prophet.

“Since Ikoe would have different colored eye, wouldn’t they need to get a prescription for the colored contacts? Surely that would have outed them?” Shira asked and Lana smiled.

“You can buy colored contacts for the fun of it. Many cosplayers use colored contacts so that they achieve the same color eyes as a character. So, no, it wouldn’t out them. The only way it would, would be if the contacts fell out or she took them out somewhere public,” Lana answered and Shira nodded.

“It is interesting that Lyla gave prophets pink pupils and gold streaks,” Shira commented and Lana nodded agreement.

“Ya, but it was based vaguely on my design of her being half-alien in my fic. Though the secondary gender of alpha\beta\omega was her idea,” she said and both Mattie and Shira has awed faces.

“I think it’s pretty awesome that Ikoe is an omega that's strong,” Shira commented and Mattie nodded agreement. “How have classes come along?” Shiro asked changing the topic.

“They’re fine. The simulator though, I’m having some trouble with,” Lana responded with a sigh. A thoughtful look crossed Mattie’s face before she smirked.

“Shira can help you!” Mattie said excitedly and the two looked over at her. A faint blush was on both girls faces when they glanced at each other.   
“She can?” Lana asked and Mattie nodded.

“Yes! Most senior students can access the simulators to practice. And Shira happens to be the golden student so she can bring someone in with her without consequences. They’ll allow her to bring in a student to help them,” she explained and Lana turned to Shira with a pleading look, lips pulled into a pout and eyes begging like a puppy. Shira looked over at her and covered her eyes comically.

“Not the puppy-dog eyes!” she shouted and Mattie giggled before joining in. Shira opened her eyes and whined when she saw that Mattie joined in the pout fest. “Fine! I’ll do it, only if you stop with the pouts!” she said and both instantly stopped and had matching happy smiles. They both cheered at that.

“Thank you, Shira!” Lana called wrapping her arms around the older girl. Shira’s eyes widened when she felt Lana’s arms go around her, before she could respond, Lana pulled back and pulled Mattie into a hug. “Thank you, Mattie!” she called before pulling back and Mattie had a smile on her face.

“We can go after class for half an hour before you need to get back to your dorm, ok?” Shira said and Lana nodded excitedly.

“Thank you again!” Lana shouted and Shira smiled with a small chuckle.

“Of course. I’ve gotta ask, I forgot to ask when we were over for that little party, where did you get this polish?” Shira asked holding her hand up and Lana laughed slightly.

“Oh, that, that’s  _ Birefringence _ , I bought it on Etsy if you wanna get your own bottle,” she replied and Shira nodded.

“It’s really pretty,” Shira said and Lana nodded agreement.

“That’s why I got it,” she commented and they both laughed. Soon, Hannah and Kath entered the room and Lana turned to them. “Hey! Was lunch good?” she asked and Hannah nodded.

“They made burgers,” Hannah said and Lana hummed.

“That sounds good,” Lana said and Hannah nodded. She then shifted and Lana saw that Hannah had one hand behind her back. “Whatcha hiding?” she asked and Hannah’s grin grew.

“Brought you one with tomatoes, bacon, and avocado on it!” she called and Lana smiled.

“Awesome!” she called as Hannah went over and placed the plate on the counter in front of Lana. the two nod at Mattie and Shira as Lana tucks into the burger.

“Talking more about  _ Star Light _ ?” Hannah asked and Mattie nodded taking a sip of water.

“Ya, talking about the spirit of the prophet and her colored contacts,” Mattie said and Hannah nodded agreement.

“I was the same when I learned Lana’s sister was the author,” Hannah confessed and the three laughed while Lana smiled as she chewed, remembering those days when Hannah would bug her sister for info.

“That’s hilarious,” Shira said and Hannah nodded.

“It was,” Hannah said with a smile and both Mattie and Kath start laughing again. “While in the cafeteria I heard some students asking about pineapples on pizza. It was actually pretty amusing hearing them argue about whether pineapples should be on pizza or not. I think a friendship was broken, like it would be if you played Monopoly,” she said and everyone laughed at that.

“So, what do you guys think about that? Me and Hannah like eating it on occasion, but only if it’s my mom making it,” Lana said and Hannah nodded agreement.

“Haven’t tried it. But it’s just a weird concept for me. Putting a fruit on pizza,” Mattie said and Lana nodded understanding since she was skeptical at first too.

“Over summer, you should visit and then you can get the world's best pizza with pineapple to try. And if you don’t like it, my mom always cooks garlic knots to go with so you could eat a couple to get rid of the taste,” Lana offered and Hannah nodded agreement.

“You all should visit!” she said and everyone nodded.

“Maybe. As for me, it wasn’t for me, but I’d give your mom's one a chance,” Shira said.

“It’s good,” Kath said and Lana stifled a laugh at that predicted short response.

“How does that not surprise me?” Lana asked teasingly. Kath glared at Lana but Lana just giggled slightly while Mattie, Hannah, and Shira smiled.

**XXX**

Lana turned to look back at Kath, Mattie, and Shira as they waited for their parents. Hannah was helping her and Lana’s mom put their suitcases away to head back to their family ranch for Christmas. “I’ll miss you guys while we’re gone!” Lana said giving each of them a hug. “And I promise to get you copies of the books with her signature,” she continued and both Mattie and Shira tightened their hugs.

“That would be awesome. Have fun while with your families. And remember, you have our numbers if you ever wanna talk,” Shira said when she let go and Lana went to go hug Mattie.

“I will and the same to you guys,” Lana said and they nodded.

“Girls, we have to go. Don’t you wanna beat your dad home?” Lana’s mom asked.

“Yess,” Lana mumbled stepping back right as Shira’s phone rang. Shira stepped back and started talking into it as Hannah gave hugs to them.

“Kath, that was mom. Dad was called to go out on business and she needs to go with since she’s his PR manager. Grandma would but she’s with friends this holiday,” Shira said and Kath sighed.

“You know I’d say dad wouldn’t mind but this year our Grandparents, aunts, and uncles are coming from Italy and we won’t have room. Sorry,” Mattie said and Shira nodded understanding.

“I know. We’ll just stay here,” Shira said and Lana glanced at her mom.

“Mom, can Shira and Kath stay with us?” she asked and her mom tapped her chin.

“I don’t see why not. We have the room and this year only abuela is coming. Abuelo needs to stay in Cuba with his brother,” she said and Lana squealed in delight.

“Awesome!” she called and ran over to them. “Guys! You can stay with me and Hannah!” she yelled and the two smiled.

“Thank you, Mrs. McClain for your hospitality,” Shira said walking over with her bag alongside Kath.

“Please, call me Rosa,” she said and Shira nodded.

“Of course,” Shira said. “My sister and I really appreciate this,” they walked over to the trunk and placed their bags in back with the others and went to the door. Hannah’s mom went to the side and got into the car while Rosa closed the trunk. Hannah and Lana climbed into the back, allowing Shira and Kath the front. “You didn’t have to go into the back.”

“We wanted to. Now, we have a long drive ahead of us!” Lana said and Hannah’s mom laughed at that.

“Where do you live?” Shira asked looking at the two.

“We live in Albuquerque, New Mexico. Though, my some of my husband's family lives in Florida to be closer to their relatives and friends who live in Cuba,” Rosa said and Hannah’s mom nodded.

“My parent’s are in Samoa but will be arriving tomorrow to celebrate Christmas with us,” she said before slapping her head slightly. “I never introduced myself. I’m Fetuilelagi, but you can call me Fetu for short,” she introduced. “My husband’s name is Loto,” she continued and both Shira and Kath smiled.

“Those are lovely names,” Shira said and Fetu smiled gently at her.

“So is Taki,” she returned and Shira smiled. “Rosa, what’s your husband's name?” she asked and Rosa glanced back at them through the rearview mirror.

“Alastair, he’s at work right now but you’ll be able to meet the siblings and Hannah’s brother,” Rosa said and the two nodded.

“What do you two do?” Shira asked and Rosa gave a small shrug.

“Oh, I’m a dance instructor, Loto and Fetu are cooks in their own Mexican-Samoan restaurant,” Rosa said and both Shira and Kath ‘oohed’ at that.

“Well, that sounds interesting. Is it still open over the holidays?” Shira asked and Fetu smiled warmly at that.

“That we are. Though on Christmas Eve we close at four. Christmas we’re closed all day,” Fetu said with a smile. “I’m sure we can find a time to let you eat there,” she continued and Shira nodded thanks while Kath smiled. “So your sisters?” she asked and Shira nodded. “If you don’t mind me asking, how? You look nothing alike.”

“Oh, um, Kath’s adopted,” Shira said as Kath looked out the window.

“Oh! You poor thing! I’m sorry I asked,” Fetu said and Kath’s head whipped around as she shook her head.

“No! It’s fine! Don’t feel bad, please. I’ve gotten used to it,” Kath said and Fetu raised a brow in question. “My mom disappeared shortly after my birth. Dad, I’m not sure. He left for town one day but disappeared. That was years ago and people say he died. I’m not so sure,” she said and everyone looked at her sadly.

“I’m sure that if it was possible, your father would be here with you,” Rosa said and Kath smiled at her. “Until he can come back to you, feel free to come to me or my husband, we’ll be happy to help with anything,” Rosa said and Kath smiled gratefully at her. “And that goes to you too, Shira.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here’s the next chap! Next is meeting the family!! I hope you enjoyed it! And remember, you can ask me anything!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here’s the next chap. Shira and Kath are gonna meet their favorite author! How will they react? How will the family react? You’ll see! Remember, you can ask me anything throu the comments, Tumblr: paladinwilla, or Twitter: @paladinwilla!!

Rosa pulled up to the ranch style home that had Shira and Kath staring agape. “Wow,” Shira muttered and Lana smirked as she hummed.

“Yup, our family wanted to make sure we are always together if possible for anything and everything. Well, that is most everyone since some are either in Cuba or Florida,” Lana explained and they nodded understanding. They all piled out of the car and stretched their legs before going to the trunk and grabbed their things before heading to the door. Down by other houses, they saw people milling about and when they noticed their arrival, they waved in greeting. As they walked up to the door, it swung open, showing two young adults, both dark-skinned, a female, hair light brown with blue streaks and ends and blue-gray eyes, and male, hair black with brown eyes, and a kid that looked a year younger than Lana and like an exact copy except she had red tips.

“Kids, Lana’s friends are staying with us this Christmas,” Rosa said and they all nodded.

“¡Hermana! **(sister)** ” the young one yelled running forward while the older two waved.

“Emilia! ¿Cómo estás? **(How are you)** ” Lana asked as the girl pulled her into a hug. “You’ve gotten stronger!” she called out as Emilia laughed.

“¡Estoy genial! **(I’m great)** I beat the best boy in my wrestling and soccer team and was allowed to join them! I even became captain of the boy's soccer team!” she boasted and Lana laughed heartily at that while rubbing her head.

“Amazing! Shira, Kath, met my brother and sisters!” Lana started with looking down at the girl hugging her still. “This is Emilia, over there is James and Layla. James, your wife is inside?” she called and James nodded. “Guys, this is Shira and Kath, my friends from the Garrison. Their parents were away and their friend who normally would take them in has their house full of relatives,” she explained and they nodded. “You’ll meet the rest later.”

“Nice to meet you,” Shira said they all nodded.

“Polite. Isn’t she the girl on your Garrison poster?” Layla asked with a smirk while Lana had a blush rise to her cheeks.

“W-well, maybe. But that was the only poster available!” Lana stuttered out and a laugh came from behind her. She turned to see Shira laughing at that which had Lana’s blush deepen.

“That’s what they used my photo for?” Shira asked once her laughing stopped and Lana nodded.

“You seriously didn’t know that?” Kath asked and Shira shook her head with a smile.

“They never said and I never looked since why would I look at Garrison posters if I’m already in the Garrison?” she asked and Kath nodded agreement.

“True,” Kath said as they continued walking into the house.

“But why not tell you?” Layla asked and Shira shrugged.

“Maybe it was in the forms we signed, it probably asked if we’re ok with any photos taken being used for promotional posters,” Shira said and they nodded.

“Well, here’s the room you two will use,” Lana said once they went up the stairs and down the hall. She pushed the door open and the two walked into the spare room that had two twin beds on opposite walls with a nightstand in between them. At the foot of each bed was a small dresser for clothing. Kath and Shira went in and placed their suitcase on the beds before looking around.

“Thanks again for the room,” Shira said and Lana nodded.

“No problem. I’ll be down the hall putting my stuff away. If ya need anything just yell. Hannah will be at her house a block down,” Lana said sticking her head in the door before walking off once she saw them nod understanding.

“Alright,” Kath said already pulling some clothing out. Lana walked down the hall and entered her and Emilia’s room, heading to her old bed.

“So, Shira?” Emilia asked making Lana stumble briefly before regaining her composer.

“What about her?” she asked hanging up the shirt in hand.

“You know what I mean,” Emilia said and a blush graced Lana’s cheeks at that.

“Who doesn’t!?” she demanded and Emilia nodded understanding.

“Ya, can’t blame ya. If I wasn’t in a committed relationship with Alex, I’d so go after her myself,” Emilia said and Lana laughed.

“I’m pretty sure Alex even has a crush on her, and it took you ages to get her attention,” Lana responded and Emilia nodded agreement.

“So true,” Emilia admitted, soon moving over to help Lana unpack.

“Where is she?” Lana asked pulling her hygiene stuff out.

“Quickly saying hi to her brother who’s visiting from serving,” she responded and Lana nodded.

“Makes sense. Text her and tell her to say hi, alright?” she asked and Emilia laughed at that before puller her phone out and quickly typing a message.

“It’s so weird how he wasn’t mad at you when he left,” she said and Lana smirked.

“That’s because no one can stay mad at me!” she boasted and Emilia laughed.

“That’s true,” they then fell to silence and worked to getting everything put away.

“ _ Um, Lana, where’s the bathroom? _ ” a hesitant voice called out and the two paused before giggling at the hesitant voice of Shira.

“Turn left and head to the end of the hall! It’ll be right in front of you!” Lana called out placing the last garment she brought on a hanger and then into her closet. She then closed the door and the two then headed toward the guest room to see Kath finishing.

“Where should we….?” Kath asked trailing off and Lana smiled.

“Under the bed!” she said grabbing Shira’s and then slid it under, Kath following suit. “Mamá is probably done making her special hot cocoa!” she said excitedly, pulling Kath down the hall right as Shira came out of the bathroom. “Come on Shira!” she called rushing down the steps after letting Kath’s hand go. Emilia was right behind her rushing down the stairs while Kath and Shira watched amused. They soon made it into the kitchen right as the front door opened. “Who comeths throu the dooreth!?” Lana demanded leaning back in the chair she just sat down in.

“’Tis I! And I bringeth friends!” Hannah shouted laughing. She soon came in with a little boy, a girl and an older boy who looked to be siblings and her mom.

“Alex! Craig! Aaden!” Lana yelled getting up and going over to them. She hugged Alex and Aaden quickly before turning to Craig who was still in military clothing. Craig picked Lana up and swung her around while she laughed.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were in the Garrison with Hannah?” he demanded and Lana laughed.

“I asked Alex to tell you in the letter,” she said with a mock glare toward Alex as she kissed Emilia on the cheek.

“Alex,” Craig glared at his sister then while he set Lana down and kissed her cheek while Lana lightly smacked his arms.

“Craig!” Lana shrieked as he wiggled his fingers against her sides, laughter bubbling up. Shira watched as Craig tickled Lana mercilessly, rather intimately, and an ugly feeling bubbled up. She wished she could do that with Lana but knew she couldn’t. Their friendship was still rather new and not that deep yet. Not to mention she was starting to develop something for the girl. She bit her tongue and just watched fondly as tears started to gather at the corner of her eyes from how hard she was laughing. “Craig!” she shrieked again and he finally stopped his onslaught of tickles.

“Hi,” he greeted while Lana panted for breath.

“Craig, Aaden, and Alex, this is Kath and Shira. They’re my friends from the Garrison who didn’t have anywhere to go this winter,” Lana explained and they shook hands. “Kath, Shira, this is Emilia’s girlfriend, Alex, her brother and ex-boyfriend, Craig, and Hannah’s little brother Aaden,” she said and Shira’s smile was brighter at hearing that he was an ex.

“So, you’re in the military Craig?” Shira asked as they all sat down at the bar area and Rosa started handing out hot cocoa.

“Ya, been with the military for two years now. Joined during my junior year of high school, right as she came in before going to the Garrison the next year,” Craig said and Shira nodded.

“How did you meet?” Kath asked this time and Lana smiled.

“So it was Freshman Orientation, I was a fresh-eyed 15-year-old. I was looking down at my map trying to find where to go and I run right into Craig as he was heading over to the same place to make sure everything was set. I fall to the ground and stared up surprised as this tall guy looks down at me concerned before pulling me up and brushing my shoulders and arms before asking if I was ok,” Lana started, a fond smile on her lips.

“You said fine and I walked you over to the gym. We became friends and I helped her when I could. She faced some bullying purely because of where she came from. I stopped the bullies and got everyone to stop and that kicked it off. We both realized then that we like each other and we went out. We declared ourselves in a relationship in November, right?” he asked and Lana smiled.

“Yup, early November,” she responded and he nodded.

“You guys were so cute,” Alex said and Lana blushed while Craig laughed. “I’ll miss being able to easily give your girlfriend blackmail about you,” she continued and Lana laughed at that.

“She was already friends with Emilia then and when she found out I was dating her brother, she’d tell me embarrassing stuff about him when she came over and he wasn’t there,” Lana explained fondly and Craig ruffled her hair.

“So, we went out and about springtime, sometime between March-April, I got the letter saying my application was accepted. Things got a bit tense between us. We managed to work it out and he left in May. After a month, we both realized that this wasn’t going to work we broke it off, though she beat me to the punch,” Craig said and Lana smiled.

“It’s more amazing that we’re still friends with each other,” Lana said and he smiled agreement. “How's the sweetheart?”

“She’s great, if she can, she’ll come over Christmas Eve. If not, she’ll skype us,” he explained and Lana nodded.

“Can’t wait to finally meet the gal in person and not through screens,” Lana said and Alex nodded her agreement having had to wait two months to see the new girlfriend in person.

“You only need to wait hopefully five days,” he said before taking a sip from the cup with a sigh. “This is delicious as always Rosa,” he said and Rosa smiled. Everyone then looked over to Kath and Shira, waiting for their response. They then took sips and both sighed at the rich flavor that burst on their tongues, a moan left Shira’s mouth while Kath groaned.

“This is amazing!” Shira praised drinking more and Rosa laughed heartily at that.

“Thank you, dear,” Rosa said smiling at the two.

“So, anyone special in your life, Shira?” Layla asked causing Lana to cough slightly before recovering. Shira glanced worriedly over at Lana before turning back to Layla.

“Um….,” Shira responded. “What?”

“Are you dating anyone? Have someone special on the mind?” Layla said elaborating the question while Lana whacked her.

“You don’t have to answer that. Layla is just a nosy person,” Lana said with a glare.

“Well,” Shira started, thinking about it, “I guess you could say I have someone in mind,” she finished and Layla smirked.

“Who?” she asked and Shira had a blush rise.

“Well, you may know her,” she decided to say, keeping it vague. A smile brightened Lana’s face before a dark look flitted across quickly.

“So you like, girls?” Lana asked and Shira glanced at her, worry gnawing at her.

“Ya?” she said hesitantly.

“Don’t sound so scared! I’m bi and obviously accept my little sister who’s a lesbian. Don’t freak,” Lana said and Shira nodded understanding. “Layla, I forgot to say, these two  _ love _ your book and show,” she said and Layla smiled at them.

“It’s always nice to meet fans,” Layla said. “Any questions?” she asked and they nodded vigorously. “Let’s go to the living room then,” they then all got up and made their way to the living room allowing them to talk still.

“I have a feeling Layla might have some slight regret,” Lana said and they laughed at that. “James, your wife?” she asked and James nodded.

“Victoria!” he called out and they heard shuffling.

“Yes?” she called coming into the room holding one of their aunt's kid. “Lana!” she called. As they hugged Shira took note of her from the living room as only a wall with a square opening separated them. She had pale skin with dirty blonde hair, eyes a piercing blue. Underneath her clothes, Shira could make out the faint baby bump once they separated.

“Tory, in the living room is my friends Kath and Shira. Shira has that side cut going on,” Lana said and Victoria nodded.

“Ah, I was wondering who they were. They couldn’t go home?” she asked and Lana nodded.

“Ya, their parents had to leave and their grandma was with friends,” Lana said and Victoria nodded.

“Then let’s make this their best Christmas ever!” she declared and Lana nodded agreement.

“We got this!” Lana declared and the others laughed their agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa! Next chap! And Layla reacted nicely to them. And whoa! New characters appear! And if anyone is curious, I’m literally writing a book called Star Light. The character Ikoe will also be making an appearance in a new fic that I will be writing soon. Hope you liked the chap!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dang, long time no update here. Or so it feels. I actually don’t remember how long it’s been since I’ve updated this. Well, now I am! I hope you enjoy! Here are the days leading to Christmas!! Christmas day will be its own chap. Remember, you can ask me anything from either the comments, Tumblr, or Twitter! My url are the same, just add @ for twitter!

Lana stretched her arms and touched her fingertips to the wall, a pleased sigh passing her lips. She tossed her winter blanket and swung her feet down to the floor. She pushed her feet into the cat slippers sitting on the floor and walked over to the dresser, taking the blue robe off to put it on. The door was cracked indicating Emilia was already out and about. A small meow resounded and Lana cooed at the small, gray tabby pawing at the door. “Little Bonito, where’s your mama?” she asked swinging him up into her arms.

She heard laughing downstairs and saw Shira and Kath moving about the kitchen cooking. Though Kath was mostly cutting and handing items to Shira. Victoria and Layla were sitting at a bar counter that separated the kitchen and living room. They were chatting with the two as they cooked. “Tory, look who I found,” she called and everyone turned to her as she walked in holding the kitten like a baby.

“I was wondering where this mister went. Thank you for finding Bonito,” she said taking Bonito from Lana.

“No problem. Where’s Emilia? She’s not in our room and I don’t see her here,” Lana said and Layla smirked.

“She is preparing a boxing ring so that she and Kath can go at it. Kath thinks she’ll beat Emilia,” she said and Lana laughed at that.

“You won’t beat Emilia, the athletic kids at her school typically go on to be professional athletes. I should know, I went there, I was even on the figure skating training program, coach’s friend, she’s a professional coach, tried signing me on. Before I transferred, I heard one of my friends on the football team has a spot on the Lobos team for now. Three other major teams are trying to get him,” Lana said and their eyes widened in surprise.

“Really?” Kath asked.

“Yup.”

“Think you could show us your skills?” Shira asked and Lana turned to face her, cheeks turning a faint pink as she nodded.

“Sure. We could all go,” she said as Emilia entered the room with a cheer.

“We’re gonna see you skate?” she asked and Lana nodded with a smile. Emilia cheered again as she hugged Lana before letting go.

“So how come you guys are cooking?” she asked and Shira blushed slightly at that before looking back at the pan she was stirring.

“I….uh, I wanted to do something nice for you…..and your family!” she rushed and Kath snorted while Lana tilted her head confused at the quickly said last part. “You and your family have been so nice to take us in, I decided to make you and your family breakfast. I even asked Hannah and her family along with Emilia’s girlfriend and brother to come over. Thought a big get-together breakfast would be nice,” Shira explained and Lana smiled brightly at that.

“Ya! Hannah and Aaden will love that. Alex and Craig will enjoy getting to know new people, hopefully Craig won’t wear any military issued clothing thou, he really likes ‘em,” Lana said and Layla laughed at that.

“He does, but you like it,” Layla said and Victoria nodded agreement, causing Lana’s cheeks to turn red.

“Only while we were dating! Most couples enjoy seein the other in uniform, you still enjoy seeing James in his doctor scrubs,” Lana said pointing an accusing finger at Victoria.

“Not saying I don’t, but you're not denying you still like seeing his arms in uniform,” she countered and Lana’s blush covered her face and went down her neck. Shira watched with a sad smile at that, her heart recognizing that Lana may still have feelings for her ex.

“So you still have feelings for him?” Kath asked while Shira glared, stirring the eggs roughly

“Ah, its more of a best friends feeling now. Sure when we first broke up I still loved him but it mellowed out to friendship, he acts like a brother sometimes. He’s the older brother I always wanted!” Lana said teasingly and they heard James shout in indignation. The sad, tight feeling in Shira’s chest loosened at that, even though she didn’t know what she felt or how she wanted to feel about the cuban. Lana smiled over toward Shira, hoping she’d get an idea for how she felt.

“Since you don’t love Craig, has anyone caught your fancy?” Kath asked and Lana turned to Kath in surprise.

“Why are you curious?” Lana said while Shira glanced over in shock.

“You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to. Kath is just being...weird,” Shira said and Lana smiled softly.

“Eh, why not. There’s a person, they’re well known, and have partly-shaved hair. I’ll let you take from that what you will. Won’t tell you more until I get with them, or I get with someone else,” Lana said and Kath laughed at that while Shira smiled softly while her mind raced with the new info.

“Your response is like Shira’s, only you gave us something to off,” Kath said with a smile and Lana smirked.

“Exactly,” Lana said as Shira pulled the pan off.   
“Well, breakfast is done, the others should be arriving soon,” Shira called and everyone looked over to the island counter that was filled with eggs, toast, rice, OJ, and french toast. “Kath and I are used to have rice as part of our breakfast whenever we go home, we thought you guys could try it along with your breakfast,” Shira explained rubbing the back of her neck shyly.

“It’s fine! It’ll be cool trying something from your culture,” Layla answered for them all and Lana smiled agreement. The door then opened and Lana turned to see Alex, Craig, Hannah, and Aaden come in.

“Do you two only ever arrive with Hannah?” Lana asked and both Alex and Craig shrugged.

“‘Maaybeh’,” Craig said quoting the old musical Shrek the Musical. A laugh pulled itself from Lana at that while Layla snorted and Victoria rolled her eyes.

“You’ve been waiting to do that, haven’t you?” Lana asked and Craig smiled with a small shrug while flinging his hands out.

“‘Maaybeh’,” he quoted again and Lana snorted in disbelief. “And to actually answer, we don’t try, this just happens sometimes,” he said and both Alex and Hannah nod agreement.

“He’s right. Today he walked up right as I got to the front steps,” Hannah said and Lana rolled her eyes.

“How do we know you don’t wait for her to come over?” Lana asked

“You don’t,” he responded and everyone smiled.

“Well, you arrived just in time for breakfast,” Lana said and Craig sighed as he sat down beside Lana at the table next to the kitchen. “What’s happened? Is it your new girlfriend?” she asked as Layla prepared their mothers hot cocoa, expecting the worst.

“Her other boyfriend found her phone and texted me asking who I am. She cheated on him with me. I wondered why she never had me over whenever I was back. I wish I could have seen it sooner,” Craig said placing his head onto his hands that rested on the table.

“No one could have seen that. She doesn’t deserve you. Your amazing Craig,” Lana said while Layla placed the cup of hot cocoa on the table. “I’ll always be here for you if you need it,” she continued, pulling him into a hug and Craig wrapped his arms around her while his head when to her shoulder.

“Thank you,” Craig whispered and Lana nodded, tightening her grip briefly so he got the message. Both Layla and Hannah placed their hands on his shoulders in comfort while Alex squeezed in to hug her brother.

“Let’s eat breakfast then, Kath and Shira specially made it,” Lana said and the said two prepared a plate for him.

“Thanks,” he whispered and the two smiled at him.

“That girl sounds like a jerk, she doesn’t deserve you,” Shira said placing the plate in front of him and he smiled thanks. “I know Lana had some plans for today, but I think I speak for her when I say let’s do whatever you want,” she said and Lana nodded along with Layla.

“Totally. She took the words right out of my mouth,” Lana said and Craig smiled at them.

“Thanks,” he responded and everyone nodded while getting plates from Shira and Kath full of the meal. Rustling resounded and Lana turned to see Rosa and Alastair.

“Good morning! So, I was wondering, where’s Evie?” Lana asked and Hannah tilted her head too, wondering where the eccentric eleven-year-old was.

“Aunt Veronica took her to England to her fiancée’s family,” Rosa said and Lana pouted.

“But she’s our baby sister!” she dramatically said leaning back onto Craig.

“She’s your cousin dear. Only honorary sister at best,” Rosa countered while Lana gasped.

“How dare-!” she started only for Craig to cover her mouth.

“And your done. You get crazy dramatic when you’re hungry,” he said making her face forward as Shira placed a plate of food in front of Lana with a laugh.

“She’s always this dramatic, but ya, she does get more dramatic,” Hannah said and everyone laughed while Lana glared over Craig’s hand. She soon ripped the hand off her mouth and glared at him.

“ _ Et tu, Hannah _ ? And I’m allowed to be as dramatic as I want,” Lana said spearing some of the items onto a fork before shoving it into her mouth. Hannah smiled apologetically to Lana while eating her food next to her.

“Love ya,” Hannah said while Lana glared at her intensified.

“No you don’t,” Lana said with a pout before turning over to Victoria. “Only Bonito loves me,” she continued and reached out for the kitten Victoria offered.

“What about me?” Victoria asked and Lana smiled over at her.

“Only Bonito and Tory love me,” Lana fixed and Victoria smiled at that while Rosa snorted at her children’s antics.

“Oh, you know I love you too, silly,” Craig said pulling Lana closer with one arm and kissing her head. Shira shoveled food into her mouth as she watched Lana giggling as Craig peppered kisses all over Lana’s face until she was yelling out.

“Mercy!” she cried and both Hannah and Kath were laughing, Layla and Victoria watched amused and Alex and Aaden snorted. Rosa smiled while she grabbed a plate to eat. As Craig let Lana go, Shira frowned to her food while that happened and Kath jabbed her elbow into Shira’s side, startling the girl. Shira glared at Kath while shoveling more food into her mouth, everyone was soon silent until James, and Alastair came down stairs talking. 

They looked in surprise at the meal and looked over to the two in the kitchen. Right then, Emilia entered with a smirk before her eyes widened in surprise at the meal. “Whoa, nice breakfast,” Emilia said and Lana smiled.

“Yup, Kath and Shira made it. You don’t think I’m too dramatic, am I, James, Emilia?” Lana asked with a pout and the two in question smiled at her.

“Nope, there’s no such thing as too dramatic. Especially since you taught me all that I know,” Emilia said with a smile.

“Eh,” James said waving his hand in a middle-like gesture. “Just the right amount when it’s needed,” he said and Lana looked at him suspiciously.

“Why do I not believe you?” she asked petting Bonito’s head gently, the kitten purred contentedly at the pets. “And thank you, Emilia,” she said and Emilia smiled as she hugged Lana tightly before grabbing a plate herself.

“How rude, I would never lie,” James said as he too grabbed a plate while their dad just shook his head at them.

“You so would. You lied when you said I looked great in that yellow sundress when we both knew no one could work it with my figure, a bean pole,” Lana countered and James had an offended look as he sat down.

“I wanted to make sure your feelings weren’t hurt,” James countered and Lana glowered at him.

“Next time, be truthful. Only then will your statement of not lying be true,” she said and he held his hands up in surrender.   
“Alright. Note taken, crush your feelings,” James said taking a bite of the meal while everyone watched amused.

“After you finish, we can fight, Kath,” Emilia said and Kath smirked.

“You’re on,” Kath said and both Lana and Craig laughed at that while Shira rolled her eyes.

“So, right after they do that, we’ll do whatever you want,” Shira said and Craig smirked.

“Of course,” he responded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so here’s the next chap!! Man, it’s been awhile since I’ve updated. Sorry about that. Hopefully it won’t take long next time. Key word: hopefully. LOVE YA MY LOVELY READERS!!! <3


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so, LONG time no update. Sorry. It was hectic since then and there was a lot of things that were being figured out and then a freakin minor bout of depression that zapped away all motivation for everything. So, ya. It has not been easy during that time. Hopefully, now I’ll update all stories (NB, TStB, OtH, any series maybe) once a month. We’ll see though. ANYWAYS, feel free to talk to me about anything through the comments down below, Tumblr: paladinikoe,   
> or Twitter: @paladinikoe!

Lana leaned against her house’s rail while Kath and Emilia grappled in the makeshift ring. “Who do you think will win?” Craig asked and Lana glanced over at him before glancing back.

“Emilia. I know it,” she answered and Craig nodded.

“Me too. What about you, Shira?” he asked and Shira glanced over at Craig with a quick glance but turned back to the fight.

“Kath. She’s tough and had a rough childhood. She fought a lot,” she answered and Craig hummed. A triumphant shout ringed out and they all turned to see Emilia pinning Kath to the ground.

“I should have bet money,” Lana said as she smiled happily at Emilia. “Good job sis!” she pulled Emilia into a hug with a laugh. “I warned ya, Kath,” she said laughing.

“Alright,” Kath grumbled as she stood up from the ground. “Now that that’s done, what do you want to do, Craig?” she asked grumpily.

“I’d like to ice skate with Lana first….that is if you all don’t mind,” Craig said hurriedly and a laugh bubbled out of Lana at that.

“Of course! But we already had that planned, so once we finish, choose something that you haven’t done in a while,” Lana said flicking a hand up and back, one finger pointed while the rest were folded into her palm.

“I promise,” Craig agreed and Lana smiled.

“Alright. You still have your skates?” she asked toward Craig and Hannah who both nodded. “Good, you guys go get them and meet us there,” she said and they both went off with Alex following behind. “Aaden?” she asked as the boy looked over at her at his name being called.

“I never owned a pair,” he answered and Lana nodded understanding.

“Alright, since we just need to grab ours we’ll take you over with Shira and Kath,” Lana said and she and her sister went into the house and grabbed their skates. The others soon followed themselves to get their snow jackets as the cold was starting to get to them. Once they came back out with Lana, Emilia, and her brother James, it was lightly snowing. They piled into Rosa’s minivan and got going.

After a half hour of driving, they soon reached the nearby ice rink. They quickly parked and went over to the entrance and waited for the others. They soon parked themselves and waved greeting as they got out of their two cars. “Let’s get inside!” Lana called and both Craig and Hannah laughed at Lana’s enthusiasm.

Lana finished tying her skates up and took off the winter coat she had on and handed them to James. Underneath they saw she had put on a tank top, the top was tight with a ribbon that had a bow on the back and the bottom was flowy. The entire top was a purple and blue galaxy. Paired with it were black leggings that a blue stripe going down the sides “You wore it,” Craig said softly with a smile.

“Of course, you bought it for my birthday, thought it might help your mood,” Lana said as they walked over to a dasher board gate and stepped on, a few skaters going by making room. There were already a fair number of people there already skating about. Most stuck to simply going around the sides with a couple skilled ones in the middle doing some moves.

Hannah skated in behind them with Alex, Emilia, and Aaden next to her as they went around the edges. As Craig and Lana skated to the middle, Shira, Kath, and James found a table next to the dasher to watch them for a bit. They stopped in the middle and the few already there greeted them and moved to the side to allow them the space, knowing them from when they used to go over.

A peppy song started once the old one finished. When the song started, Craig held Lana’s right hand in his and placed his left hand on her waist. After a beat, they both pushed forward before starting to turn. All the skilled skaters along with some of the others watched the two go around the middle.

Craig pulls Lana close and lifts her up suddenly before spinning. He then moves so that her side touches his side and holds onto her thigh with his right hand and his left holds her hand, making her parallel with the ground. He then placed Lana back on the ground and skated away. He then did a small jump and started skating backwards. Lana did a spin jump and landed before continuing to skate backwards herself. She then skated over to Craig who then turned to skate forward and grabbed her hands. As he grabbed her hands, he crouched down and started spinning. Lana adjusted so that her legs were out, the sides of her skating boots close to grazing the ice and her torso close as well. She then extended her right arm up.

They soon moved to stand and pushed off going to the side. By then, more people have stopped to watch amazed as the two skated all about. As he straightened himself, Lana moved with him and pushed away once she had good footing. She then turned around and went over to Craig and went into a Loop jump. As she landed successfully, the crowd gasped, before going silent again. She then finished going over to Craig and grabbed his hand before spinning a bit. As she finished spinning, Craig leaned over, putting her into a dip.

The music stopped then and everyone in the rink started cheering happily and excited. They then straightened up once again and bowed from unknowingly entertaining people with laughs. “That was amazing!” a woman said excitedly as she skated toward them. “I do miss watching you skate, dear,” she said and Lana smiled at the woman she recognized.

“Well, I’m glad you were able to watch me, coach,” Lana greeted with a smile before hugging the woman.

“Me too,” she agreed and nodded to Craig. “I see you got the army man to join you,” she said teasingly and Craig laughed softly at that.

“It was his idea in a way. He was feeling a bit blue and decided to go skating. Hannah’s here with her brother, Emilia and Craig’s sister. My brothers at a table watching with two of my friends,” she said and pointed over to where James was with Kath and Shira and gave a wave. They returned the waves and Coach Simmins laughed as she waved to them herself.

“Ah, you brought Taki Shirogane with you?” she asked and Lana nodded.

“Ya, I became friends with her since I’m roommates with her little sister, Kath,” Lana explained and Simmins nodded understanding.

“Well, are you going to introduce me to them or not?” she asked and Lana laughed as she had them skating over to the dasher.

“James!” she called once she was at it and he looked at them with a smile.

“Coach Simmins, it’s good to see you again,” he greeted and Simmins laughed.

“Good to see you too, James. How’s the Mrs.’s?” she asked.

“She’s doing well. She was going to come but got a bout of morning sickness,” James said and Simmins nodded understanding.

“Ah, when you get back to her, recommend try eating some crackers, that helped a bit for me,” she said and James nodded.

“Will do. I’ll take an advice to help lessen the pain,” he said and Simmins nodded again.

“So, who are you two?” she asked turning to the girls. “I believe I know you, Miss Taki Shirogane,” Simmins said and a blush appeared on Shira’s cheeks at that.

“Nice to meet you. But how do you know my name?” Shira asked and Simmins laughed at that.

“Well, the Garrison has loads of posters of you with your name on it,” Simmins said with a laugh and Shiro nodded at that slowly.

“Forgot about that,” she muttered which caused everyone to laugh. “And this is Kath, my sister,” she introduced and Simmins nodded to Kath.

“Riley Simmins, I was Lana’s coach when she went to school here,” she greeted and they nodded greetings.

“Really? Lana says you tried getting her to join your friend's team,” Shira questioned and Simmins laughed at that.

“Oh boy. I did ask her but she refused, said being a pilot was what she wanted. But that if that didn’t work out she’d join. But...oh well,” Riley said with a smile and this time, Lana blushed.

“Carly is sad that you didn’t join but she still has hopes,” Riley said and Lana smiled.

“Coach Simmins!” a voice shouted and Riley laughed as she turned to see Emilia skating over quickly with Alex right beside her and behind them was Hannah and Aaden.

“Be careful!” Hannah called out.

“Coach Simmins! I didn’t think I’d see you here,” the same girl asked, Emilia.

“Well, I do coach the High School’s Ice Skating team, so it would make sense that I would be here,” she reasoned and Emilia gave a small nod of understanding.

“I guess,” she agreed and right then, Hannah and Aaden arrived next to them.

“Good to see you again, Coach,” Hannah greeted and Riley nodded to her.

“Same to you, Hannah,” she greeted and pulled Hannah into a hug. “So how are you two?” Hannah and Lana share a look and smile.

“We’re good, but could be better,” Lana replied patting Craig’s shoulder and he smiled at her.

“How so?” Riley asked concerned.

“Oh, just learned my girlfriend had another boyfriend while with me,” Craig said and Riley sighed before hugging him.

“Oh, my boy. I’m so sorry you had to go through that,” she said as she pulled away and Craig smiled.

“I’ll get over it. But thanks,” Craig replied and Riley nodded.

“Still, though it’s a shame you and Lana broke up, you two were so cute,” she reminisced before shaking her head. “No matter, I’m sure you’ll find someone great,” she continued and Craig laughed at that.

“Same, I’m wishing right now that we didn’t break up too,” Craig agreed and at that Shira gave a slight frown that was wiped away quickly when Kath elbowed her. She watched as a blush was on Lana’s face at that and she buried her face into Craig’s arm as he was closest to her.

“Stop that!” she whined and Craig pulled her to his chest and hugged her. A laughed pulled itself from Craig. He gave a quick kiss to the top of Lana’s head before moving Lana so that he only had an arm around her shoulders. “You meanie,” she muttered, a blush still on her face. Hannah starts laughing then quickly joined by James, Aaden, Emilia, and Alex while Riley and Craig smile.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, I’m a big meanie,” Craig said mockingly as he grabbed the hot cocoa James held out. “Now drink up, you get extra whiney if you haven’t had anything to drink in a while,” he handed her the paper cup and she pouted before taking a sip and sighed.

“I forgot how tasty the hot cocoa is here,” Lana said before taking another sip and Craig smiled.

“Well, it’s not like it’s been 5 or so months since the last time you’ve been at the rink,” Craig said and Lana elbowed Craig in the side who just shook his head as she went to the dasher and pulled herself onto it.

“Whatever,” she said and continued drinking while Shira and Kath looked startled that Lana was sitting on the thin dasher. James looked to be holding in his laughter at them while Hannah let off a chuckle. “What?” Lana turned to see Kath and Shira looking startled and tilted her head confused. “Guys?” she asked.

“Um, are you sure that’s safe?” Shira asked and a laugh bubbled out of Lana and Hannah at that.   
“Of course. I’ve been doing this for ages! And not to mention lots of people do this too,” Lana explained and gestured out and they saw there were a few people doing that themselves.

“Oh,” Shira said quietly and Lana laughed once again.

“Man, you guys are hilarious,” she said and Shira gave a small smile while Kath scowled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so, here’s the next chap! I hope you enjoyed it! Next chap….I’m not sure when it’ll be posted or what it’ll be about. Might have it be the x-mas chap since well…...it HAS been months since I talked about the xmas chap. So ya. Might just do that. We’ll see. Love ya my peeps! -Willa\Ikoe(changed my Tumblr and Twitter to paladinikoe so ya)

**Author's Note:**

> so that's the first chap! hope you enjoyed it! plz tell me what you think or iff anything confused you! Also, i changed shiro to a girl since some friends made me think it'd be interestin. so ya.


End file.
